


Cat Parents

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [7]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Responsibility, Sweet, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Bill Denbrough and Eddie Kaspbrak adopt a rascal of a kitten.





	Cat Parents

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Ash who just got a kitty!

Eddie stops the car, looking over at Bill in the passenger seat, a beaming smile on his face. "You ready, Bill?" He asks, Bill's smile making his own grow at least three sizes. He looks through the windshield, seeing the glowing blue sign of the petstore, the light reflecting into Bill's already blue eyes.

"I'm ready," Bill agrees, cracking his car door open to not hit the truck next to them, slipping out carefully. He and Eddie had just moved in together properly a few weeks ago, but it's been their goal for years. _It's time for a pet_ , they'd decided. _Some responsibility. We'll be parents together_ , Bill remembers the conversation, grinning softly as he takes Eddie's hand in his, swinging their arms between them as they approach the pet store.

They push the glass door open together, the bell jingling in a cheerfully comforting manner, Eddie squeezing Bill's hand tighter. They approach the older man at the counter, releasing their hands just in case.

"Hi! Uh, sir, can we look at the cats?" Bill asks, looking at Eddie reassuringly as he does all the talking for the two of them, something that's become more common since they've started dating, and Eddie began to appreciate it more than be frustrated by it. He knows about Bill's anxiety, so it's a big deal that he wants to do this for Eddie.

The man smiles warmly at the two of them, pulling a set of keys from his pocket and holding them up, "Sure, let me open it up for you," he nods, whistling as he leads the pair to the cat room. "My name is Charles, if you need anything you come back to me, I can help you hold them, help you fill out the paperwork, everything," the older man lets them know.

They both smiles and nod, almost on their toes with excitement over getting to meet the animals, and even _take one home as their own_ , it's a huge milestone in their relationship.

Eddie's monster of a mother had never allowed him a pet, claiming that they're disgusting and carry disease, this would be the first furry creature he'd properly own (besides the time he'd babysat animals for neighbors, which he'd do at every opportunity he got).

Bill had owned a small orange hamster, affectionately named 'Cheese' by his late younger brother. He'd always laughed at the name when Georgie was around but now the thought of the small pet brought him grief, especially remembering his twelve year old self losing that hamster.

They step into the room, hearing the shuffling of paws and a few quiet meows pierce the quiet, Eddie immediately melting to a puddle of the cat lover he is, Bill's eyes shine as he scans the room for the first one to interact with, almost deciding then and there to take them all home with him.

"Bill! Bill! Lookit that one! All white!" Eddie exclaims, admiring the smooth purity of the cat's fur, poking his finger into the cage and nearly crying when the cat pokes her nose to his finger. "I've been accepted, I love her," he claims immediately.

Bill reads the card attached to the cat's cage, "Duchess, 4, left here because she's- pregnant," Bill reads, surprised at the last bit, immediately trying to pull Eddie to another cat, not ready for that responsibility yet, _or ever probably_.

Eddie looks a bit taken aback by finding out the cat is carrying kittens, something he and Bill especially aren't equipped to deal with. Bill guides him to a small brown kitten, named Reese, "He's a boy, definitely have to get him fixed soon, don't want cat piss on my stuff," Eddie chuckles.

Bill sticks his finger through the bars cooing at the small cat. "He's a little rascal, I bet," Bill grins, the feisty little one pawing at his hand and trying to chew on his pointer finger. 

"Billy- I just want a cuddly cat," Eddie says in a whiny voice, trying to keep it down as not to scare the kittens, who he's heard have sensitive hearing.

"Alright, alright, I'll teach your cuddler how to pounce anyways," Bill teases, sticking his tongue out at Eddie as Eddie pouts glumly at him.

"Just, don't make them aggressive?" Eddie asks in a small voice, to which Bill responds by pulling him into a comforting hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, baby, our cat will be the best cat to ever exist," he promises, running his fingers through Eddie's ashy blonde hair, pleased to find it not gelled for once.

Eddie grins in his success, popping up on his toes to peck Bill's lips before swiftly pulling away and leading him to another cage holding a small speckled cat with green eyes that seem to speak to Eddie's mocha ones. 

"Bill, I like this one," Eddie says, the small kitten originally shying away into the shadowy depths of her cage, but then she comes forward, nodding at Eddie as if to acknowledge that he's alright. 

"She's pretty," Bill agrees, poking his finger between the wire carelessly as he reads off her info card, "Two months old, friendly, Eliza," he reads as she rubs her jaw against his pointer fingernail. "I think she's a keeper," Bill grins, tickling the fur beneath her chin.

Eddie nods proudly, his heart melting in watching the interaction. "Want me to go get Charles?" He grins, hopping up and down on his toes once again in a joy that just needs to physically burst out of him.

"Go get Charles," Bill grins back, sliding to sit cross legged on the concrete floor, cooing at the brown speckled kitten. Her green eyes glimmer in a way that he finds intriguing, a bit of mischief hiding deep inside her gaze. A mischief that Bill has seen in others, _seen in Eddie, seen in Richie, himself in the mirror, seen in Georgie, he dares himself to let that last thought linger, not used to a situation making him think so much of his late younger brother after all these years. _Still as painful, he decides.__

__Eddie comes back with the man, all the cats perking up, since it's likely that Charles is the one who feeds them. Charles pulls out his key, cooing softly to Eliza, " _Ah c'mon little one, Charlie is letting you out_ ," he whispers as she cowers in her cage, suddenly overwhelmed by all the people in the room._ _

__Bill watches, time moving slow as Charles pulls Eliza out of the cage, holding her purring form to his chest, he goes to a carrier case, letting her slide in with ease, seeming knowing that this will be good for her._ _

__Eddie clasps his hands together happily, his grin travelling up to his eyes as they meet Bill's. "We're dads," he whispers softly, reaching out for Bill's hand, no longer caring about possible homophobia, the papers have already been signed, what they needed to do has been done._ _

__Charlie smiles to them, not seeming to mind their tender gaze, only make him sigh in reminiscence to his own wife, "You boys take good care of her, y'hear?"_ _

__"Of course, sir!" Eddie says quickly, squeezing Bill's hand and going with his other to grip the top of the cat carrier, holding it close to his face to peer in, beyond excited to bring her home with them._ _

__A few nights later, Bill finds himself tossing and turning in bed, his legs tangled up in the sheet, Eddie hogging the comforter completely for himself, as it usually happens when Bill and Eddie don't fall asleep with them tangled together._ _

__He sits up, rubbing the blurriness out of his vision, trying to force his brain into more positive thoughts, physically scrunching his eyebrows together in a vain effort to stop feeling so useless._ _

__He hears small nails scrape across the wood floor, a clumsy slide across the bedroom. Then, he feels his side of the mattress shake as the tiny being climbs up it, still too small and clutzy to properly jump up._ _

__He smiles slightly, hearing the little purr-meow she offers him to announce her arrival at his feet. She crawls playfully up the length of his body, right up his chest until she boops her nose against his, an expression of surprise crossing her face despite the delibracy in her actions._ _

__She nudges her face against his face again. _Cats have an ability to sense stuff like this_ , Bill thinks to himself, as if her sudden affection is proof. She waggles her tail back and forth in the most menacing way she can before popping up on her hind legs to get his hair, messily flopped in his face._ _

__Bill chuckles near silently, picking her up under her front paws, holding her in front of his face for a moment, " _Who's silly?_ " He asks in an animated whisper before putting her back down on his chest, ruffling her fur affectionately, glad she'd stay awake with him when Eddie was too exhausted to._ _

__And even the next day, Eddie had off of class, he usually just studies on Wednesday, whispering anatomy notes back to himself to help his memory. Bill comes home, the rich scent of chocolate and coffee grounds ingrained into his work uniform and it always seems to waft off his red locks, although Eddie swears that he thinks it's hot._ _

__Bill comes in, folding his light jacket over his arms, setting it down on a chair. He hears a song from the living room, he recognizes it as _Oh! Darling_ by the beetles, _our song_ , he thinks to himself with a smile._ _

__He half expects to walk into the bedroom to find Eddie naked on the bed, _ready_. He tiptoes down the hallway, humming along softly as the notes hit him louder. He turns the knob, slipping in silently, his eyes passing over a sight he didn't expect._ _

__A smile flashes over his lips, witnessing Eddie, Eliza to his chest, swaying back and forth to the rhythm, looking down at her, brushing his thumb over her whispers as he purrs furiously in content. And he realizes, _this is going to be what fatherhood is like_. And he decides, maybe, just maybe, this is better than finding him naked._ _


End file.
